Lust or love?
by indreamlandia
Summary: Austin and Ally like each other. A LOT. But they still don't know it. But what will happen when the certain video goes viral? This is the story of jealousy, awkwardness, lust and unspeakable things.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! What's up? :) This is my first time writing a fanfic so don't be too harsh, please. So this is an rated M story soo you know what that means, right? Well, if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read it! Hope you like it. Enjoy! ^-^

Ally's POV

"Oh,Austin." I moaned. "Please don't stop!" I roamed my hands down his bare chest while he was attacking my breasts. And to think just before 2 minutes we were watching Hunger Games... "Ally you're so beautiful" he said with love in his eyes. I couldn't help the blush coming on my cheeks.

Ring! Ring!

Ha what was...!? Oh, that was a dream... Wait why would I dream of me and Austin almost doing it!? I have a boyfriend for pickles sake!

Ring!Ringgg!

Ooh that was a doorbell...WAIT that was a doorbell aaaaaah I need to dress up!

"Ally,Austin's coming up to see you! I'm going to a piano convention. Be good sweatheart!" my dad yelled too loudly. Uh, my ear hurts.

"Hey Al..." was all I heard from Austin's mouth when he came in."Oh my God!" I yelled and went under the covers to cover myself.

"Don't you knock!?" I yelled angrily.

"I would of but your dad already told you I was coming...s-so I..I thought that you..." said Austin,but I stopped him.

"It's okay Austin. Sorry I yelled..." I said seeing him how upset and nervous he was. Wait... Austin is never nervous...

"Um...A-ally can I tell you something?" he said with a blush on his cheeks and you could just feel some awkward tension in the air.

"Sure Austin. What is it?"

"Well...you have blood on your panties." he said.

"WHAT?" I said not getting it.

"I think you just got your period..." *A/N:I'm not really sure how to say it, sorry.*

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Um...c-could you just wait outside-" I said but he stopped me.

"That's okay Ally. I'll wait. Don't feel nervous or emberassed. It's okay." He said soothingly.

Oh why does he have to be so sweet?

I smiled up at him and went to bathroom.

When I was finished, I opened up the door to see him cooking pancakes.

"You didn't have to cook them Austin." I said smiling.

"I'd do anything for ya and you know it." He winked at me and I suddenly felt hot.

I wanted to touch him just like I did at that dream...I was having a lot of dreams about him recently...but I can't like him...I don't like him that way.I have Dallas. He's great! I think so...

"Are you going to eat them?" said Austin waking me up from my thoughts.

"To eat what?"

"Pancakes?" he said confused."What's up with you Ally? I know something's up. Don't try to deny it."

"Well, I'm not so sure that I like Dallas still.."

"Wait!" Austin said."Hold that thought I just got a text from him."

Austin's eyes widened as he read the text.

I wonder what's up...

Austin's POV

Okay I think this is the best message I ever got...WHAT?

Don't blame me I'm a guy and a video of hot girl (which may or not be the girl standing next to me) touching herself is turning me on well a little too much so I had to turn in a more comfrotable position to hide my little friend.

The text said: Don't worry I won't show this to anybody else my little Ally-bear :* I like this bad side of you...

Oh so it was an incident! Well than I'll just save the video and delete the text...

Okay, yes I do feel guilty for doing this..

"Austin, what's wrong?" Said Ally so innocently that my boner just got a whole lot bigger.

Uh,Oh.

That's it for today guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! I love constructive critism! Oh and tell me what do you think about Hunger Games cause I'm just obsessed with that film. Oh and I always answer the questions so feel free to ask me anything.

Until next time,

Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following my story! Really means a lot ^-^ So I saw some of you wished for a longer chapter so here it goes! I really hope it's long enough :) Enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything blah blah blah

Austin's POV

Uh Oh.

She's so hot when she's mad.

Dead puppies.

DEAD PUPPIES!

Uh, not working.

"Austin why don't you just tell me!? Give me the fucking phone!" Ally said.

Did she just said a bad word!?

Ally Innocent Dawson just said the f word.

Grandma in a swimsuit.

GRANDMA IN A SWIMSUIT!

Not working.

"Forget what I just said.." Ally begged with blush on her face.

"I can't believe that you would say something like that...t-to your best friend.." I said , she bought it!

"I'm sorry Austin I didn't mean to..." she said wrapping her hands around me in a bear hug, making my boner even bigger.

Ally's POV

I felt something poking me in stomach, so I guessed it was Austin's phone I reached for it and Austin moaned?

Austin's POV

Ally has a talented hand..What is wrong with me? This is my best friend we're talking about! She's not some slut you can find on the street! Besides I don't like her that way anymore and neither does she like me anyway. We tried being 'a thing' and it didn't work out.

So why should it work out now?

"Hellooooo Earth to Austin!" Ally said snapping me our of my thoughts."What are you thinking about?"

"Me? Ummm...no-nothing" I said nervously.

"Okay? Anyways, why did you come over? I mean, I don't have anything against it just wondering if there's a reason?" Ally said.

"Oh God I totally forgot! I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to Kira's party?" she looked unsure so I continued, "Please Ally? If you get bored I promise I'll go home with you. Pwease?" I said as I put my puppy face on.

"Ugh! Okay fine you got me. I'll go! I can't say no to that face" Ally said half-jokingly-half-frustrated.

I knew she couldn't resist that face.

"So when's the party?" she asked sighing, and obviously bored and depressed. Partying isn't her thing that's for sure.

"Come on cheer up! Dallas is going to be there." I said.

"Well, I actually wanted to tell you that I'm planning to break up with him." Ally said, and I to be honest it made me kinda happy and flustered inside that Ally is single and ready to mingle.

Lol, that sounds funny.

But, no, I don't like Ally.

Yes, you do.

No,I don't. Am I talking to myself?

I'm officially going nuts.

"Why, did Dallas do something to you?" I asked trying to make the awkwardness and tension between the two of us go away.

"No. He's actually great. But, I just don't think that I like him like I used to when you were on tour." Ally said.

A/N:*let's pretend that Dallas and Ally got together while Austin was on tour.*

"I mean it doesn't have anything about you not being here.." she said almost inaudibly while blushing.

Wait, blushing?

"So, um, when are you going to break up with him?" I said ignoring her last few words not wanting to make things more awkward.

"At the party, I guess." she said.

The silence that started after that was killing me.

Why isn't everything the same?

Why is it so awkward between me and Ally?

Do I like her?

Does she like me?

So many questions were in my mind, wanting to be answered.

And then I got some weird strenght to flirt with her. Well, not flirt. I don't know how is this called.

"Um Ally there's this girl I really like...but I don't know if she likes me. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I said trying to give her a hint because I was planning to day to her that she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen (which is true).

"Well, then, why don't you just talk to her?" she said pissed for some reason.

"Well, I did."

"Suprise her or something. I don't know. I have to get ready for party, sorry." Ally said.

She's acting strange.

"Want me to go shopping with you?" I asked her.

WAIT. Did I just said that I wanted to go shopping with her?

"Sure." she said happy.

This is going to be a long and awkward day.

So it seems like Austin started making his move on Ally (well, kinda :P ) .

Hmm so what will happen at the party?

Well, I'll just say this:

girl fights

Actually: BIG girl fights.

So if you want to find out what happened review!

Really hope you enjoyed! :*

Until next time,

Sincerely yours,

Jane


End file.
